


Nothing Else Matters

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Павел был старше Леонарда всего-то на четырнадцать лет.





	

  
_Перемены — это великая вещь. Ты знаешь, что элементарные  
частицы не всегда подчиняются законам физики.   
Ими руководит хаос, шанс, совпадение. Они сталкиваются  
друг с другом где-то во Вселенной, и ба-бах!   
Энергия! Мы ничем от них не отличаемся. Этим   
и прекрасна Вселенная! Поэтому так весело!_  
Тони, «Молокососы»

_В одной из миллиардов параллельных вселенных…_

***

Джим сидел и задумчиво смотрел в никуда, прислушиваясь к тишине своей каюты и отстранённо думал, что где-то там, позади него, гудит работающее варп-ядро. Как, однако, странно знать, что оно гудит — и довольно громко, и не слышать этого гула здесь...

О каких только глупостях не думается после того, как выпить, право слово.

Дверь с шипящим звуком открылась, но Джим даже не стал оборачиваться.

— Извини, я опоздал, — быстрые уверенные шаги, внушающее надежду глухое бульканье жидкости в закупоренной бутылке, — Скотти понадобилась небольшая помощь в инженерном, с калибровкой варп-ядра, а у Кинсера насморк, и он чихает кислотой, способной проедать металл, так что к жизненно важным частям корабля Скотти его не подпускает — боится, что Кинсер угробит нас nahren.

Павел, похоже, был в приподнятом настроении — видимо, проведённое со Скотти время было продуктивным, и они успели под шумок обсудить что-нибудь ещё. Джим улыбнулся, вспоминая Пашины академические эксперименты — Чехов мог поднять на уши весь преподавательский состав ради очередной авантюры, и ему всё прощали за гениальность и решение работать в Звёздном флоте. Они как-то раз подсчитывали количество университетов, предлагавших Павлу привлекательные должности после того, как он развёлся с Ириной. А Павел, как и любой русский обладавший склонностью к импульсивным действиям, послал их всех nahuy и поступил в Звёздный флот.

— Джим, — Павел взглянул на него с лёгким оттенком жалостливого презрения — как смотрел обычно на тех, кто пытался с ним спорить, — ты что, серьёзно собрался это пить?

Они оба посмотрели на бутылку саурианского бренди и снова друг на друга.

— Если не хочешь ослепнуть, я немедленно это вылью. — Павел заговорщицки улыбнулся и поднял бутылку, которую принёс с собой, так, чтобы Джим мог её хорошенько рассмотреть. — Глянь, что мне на днях преподнёс Маккой: водка! Нереплицированная, с русской маркировкой! Не представляю, где он такое берёт, но в алкоголе наш юный доктор sharit.

Джим наблюдал за достающим стаканы Павлом с лёгким скептицизмом.

— Ты же знаешь, почему он тебе водку принёс? — спросил он, намекающе приподняв брови.

Павел в несколько движений открыл бутылку и серьёзно ответил:

— Знаю, Джим. Но в самом деле — я не имею права портить жизнь этому мальчишке, — водка бодро полилась в стаканы, — пусть себе любит. Perebesitsa.

Джим прекрасно знал все Пашины русскоязычные присказки, а потому не преминул добавить:

— И ты, как в старинных сказках, умрёшь от тоски, когда он свалит из нашего сборища старпёров — и не смей на меня так смотреть, Боунз, для него мы и правда старпёры. Ради кого, ты думаешь, он торчит на «Энтерпрайз» вместо того, чтобы разрабатывать в уютной лаборатории на Земле вакцину от андорианского лишая?

Павел вздохнул и закрыл бутылку.

— Он ею и тут успевает заниматься, — сказал он с оттенком грусти в голосе, — так что ему хорошо, Джим. Найдёт себе кого-нибудь помоложе, а я…

Джим накрыл ладонью руку Павла, которой тот опирался о стол, и спросил:

— Может, не стоит всё-таки мучить себя и его?

Павел будто встряхнулся и, схватив стакан, ответил:

— Huy so mnoy, Джим. Никаких разговоров о Маккое и моих любовных терзаниях, upasi Bog. Я же тебе эту водку не просто так принёс — скоро твой день рождения…

Улыбка Джима обезжизнилась, став жалкой пародией на саму себя ещё мгновение назад, и Павел твёрдо заключил:

— Выпьем за него. По старой русской традиции, не чокаясь.

Павел поднял стакан, и Джим взял свой. Они отсалютовали друг другу и выпили, глядя на третий стакан, оставшийся стоять на столе. Он тоже был наполнен и будто ждал того, кто должен его взять.

Но этот человек погиб почти тридцать лет назад, в день рождения своего сына.

***

Леонард Маккой, начальник медицинского отсека звездолёта «Энтерпрайз», южанин двадцати двух лет от роду, сидел в своей каюте и методично напивался. Его смена закончилась час назад, и Леонард мог бы проклясть это время, если бы жил с соседями, но у него была отдельная каюта, и он постепенно превращался бы в алкоголика, если бы не имел медицинского образования и не знал свою меру и дни, когда позволительно было немного расслабиться.

Пить приходилось треклятый скотч — это единственное, что осталось у Леонарда после того, как свою последнюю бутылку водки он в очередном порыве слепой привязанности подарил Павлу Андреевичу, чтоб его, Чехову.

Леонард считал себя взрослым человеком — и, в общем-то, был им, но почему-то не мог ни в чём отказать бравому лейтенанту, покорителю мужских и женских сердец и тел. Павел был старше Леонарда всего-то на четырнадцать лет, и они являлись гениями в своих областях науки… Павел заметил его первым давным-давно, и сейчас Леонард честно не знал, рад ли он этому факту.

Разумеется, он был в курсе, в чью именно каюту отправилась подаренная им Павлу бутылка — все на «Энтерпрайз» знали о дружбе Павла с капитаном Кирком, потому что учились вместе с ними. Джим с Академии был не разлей вода с Павлом, и в тот памятный день, когда «Энтерпрайз» отправлялась к Вулкану и позже спас его, Леонарду пришлось помочь Павлу провести его на корабль, потому что Павел попросил — а Леонард не смог отказать. Но несмотря на то, что в конечном итоге Кирк стал и его другом тоже, а его присутствие на «Энтерпрайз» спасло Землю от уничтожения, Леонард всё не мог забыть его недоверчивого вопроса: «Сколько, говоришь, ему лет, Боунз?»

Леонарду было семнадцать — и он стал самым молодым в истории Звёздного флота начальником медицинской службы звездолёта. А помог он своему будущему капитану, обеспечив его безграничное доверие к себе на всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому что уже тогда был по уши влюблён в Павла Чехова.

Гениальнейший врач своего времени, автор вакцины от нескольких опаснейших инопланетных вирусов, вернувший капитана Кирка буквально с того света после смертельной дозы варп-излучения, Леонард пасовал перед силой своих чувств и тем, что Павел имел репутацию человека, который не вступает в длительные отношения. Павел развёлся перед поступлением в Академию; Леонард знал, что свою кличку «Боунз» он получил от Джима Кирка за рассказ об оставленных ему бывшей женой после развода «только костях» и после Ирины не сближался ни с кем, кроме того самого Джима. Кратковременные интрижки, коих было великое множество, не считались.

А Леонарду от Павла нужен был далеко не секс — вернее, не только он. Ему нужен был весь Павел — целиком и навсегда.

Но сегодня, осматривая Кинсера в инженерном — выкурить его без Скотти оттуда было невозможно, — Леонард увидел Павла, проходящего мимо, и ляпнул, что хочет кое-что ему сказать… В общем, стоя перед ним в своей каюте, Леонард понял, что не сможет сказать вслух о своих чувствах и оправдался желанием передать Павлу небольшой презент. Бутылка водки за понимание невозможности романтических отношений с человеком, который для него был дороже целой вселенной…

— Что ж, ne prozhit’ nam v mire etom bez poter’, — напел Леонард свою любимую песню на русском, который изучил специально, чтобы лучше понимать Павла, и стукнул стаканом о зеркало, чокаясь, — za lyubov’!

И скотч показался ему ещё более отвратительным, чем обычно, от непривычного привкуса горечи во рту — привкуса непролитых мужских слёз и разбитых надежд.

***

_Несколько дней спустя._

— Джим, а может, не полетим? — Павел дурашливо улыбался. — Мы всегда выживаем, но однажды удача подведёт тебя, druzhistshe. Кто знает, не в следующий ли раз? Как ты говоришь, Леонард?

— Космос — это постоянная опасность и риск бесславно сгинуть во мраке и тишине, — проворчал тот, и Павел тепло рассмеялся, ближе притягивая его к себе.

Они сидели в застеклённом баре на Йорктауне, глядя на строящуюся в доке «Энтерпрайз-А». Экипаж, праздновавший день рождения своего капитана, уже разошёлся, и Леонард тоже должен был давным-давно уйти, но Павел усадил его рядом с собой и буквально втянул в их с Джимом разговор.

Леонард, как всегда, не смог сказать Павлу внятное «нет» и сейчас, когда его плечо так нарочито по-дружески несильно сжимали пальцы Павла, а сам он находился так близко, что Леонард не мог вдохнуть, не почувствовав его запах… Это была форменная пытка, но Леонард скорее отрезал бы себе руку без наркоза своим же скальпелем, чем отказался бы от невыносимой, мучительной близости Павла, которую неожиданно ощутил. Не имея права прикасаться, он сидел, приобнятый рукой разомлевшего от выпитого и невероятно расслабленного Чехова, и молил про себя высшие силы одновременно и об освобождении, и о том, чтобы эти минуты длились вечно.

Джим смотрел на него с лёгкой жалостью — чёрт, да даже хладнокровный обычно Спок слегка кивнул ему в жесте сочувствия и поддержки, когда его около барной стойки выцепил Павел и со словами: «Джим желает побеседовать со спасителем своего старпома, так что пойдём, Eybolit».

Эта дурацкая кличка — Айболит — была отсылкой к одной старой сказке на русском языке. Павел назвал так Леонарда во время их первого совместного десанта, когда Леонард тащил его на своём плече, проклиная всё, что только мог вспомнить, на всех известных ему языках, и пытался успеть до того момента, пока яд ужалившего Павла насекомого не повредил мозг настолько, что нельзя было бы уже помочь. Позже он цитировал Айболита, выученного из чистой вредности, на медосмотрах к пущей радости Павла, чем обеспечил этой кличке бессмертие.

— Полетим, — наконец ответил Джим на вопрос Павла и встал со своего диванчика, — ты первый не сможешь без космоса, Боунз.

— Уже уходишь? — Павел протянул ему руку, и Джим пожал её.

— Да, — ответил он, — я устал и, честно говоря, хочу просто выспаться. До завтра, Паша, Леонард.

Джим двинулся к выходу, и Леонард внутренне подобрался — они с Павлом остались наедине, и это обещало продлиться недолго.

Однако Павел, вопреки всем его ожиданиям, не спешил уходить; он рассеянно поглаживал плечо Леонарда кончиками пальцев, глядя в окно на очертания новой «Энтерпрайз», и молчал. Леонард боялся заговорить первым, да и нарушать эту почти уютную — если бы он сам не был так напряжён — тишину не хотелось.

— Хочешь прогуляться? — спросил вдруг Павел и взглянул на него.

Леонард никогда не видел его глаза так близко и растерялся — они оказались слишком красивыми и глубокими, а ещё такими синими, что на одно короткое мгновение Леонард даже всерьёз испугался того, что может в них утонуть. Глупости, конечно, но глаза у Павла были всё-таки невероятные. Как и он сам.

— Да, — сумел выдавить из себя Леонард и мысленно выругался: обычно он за словом в карман не лез — профессия располагала.

Но это был чёртов Павел, с которым весь мир словно неуловимо менялся в лучшую сторону. Павел, из-за которого Леонард сумел полюбить так пугавший его космос.

Они вышли на улицу: освещение под куполом давно приглушили, и сквозь толстый стеклянный щит, отделяющий Йорктаун от остального космоса, теперь было видно раскинувшиеся вокруг бескрайние звёздные дали, прекрасные, зачаровывающие и до ужаса опасные.

Леонард шёл первым и потому не сдержал порыва взглянуть вверх, в пустоту над собой, и поёжился, отводя глаза от неё.

— Человек, победивший смерть, боится летать в космос, служа на Звёздном флоте. — Павел мягко улыбался, и Леонард решил, что лучше смотреть на него, чем себе под ноги. — Прости, Lyonya, но это невероятно трогательно.

— А ещё смешно и стыдно, — огрызнулся Леонард — он не знал, как отнестись к неожиданно тёплому «Lyonya» из уст Павла, — мы можем не говорить об этом?

— Тогда о чём ты бы хотел говорить? — Павел смотрел на Леонарда так, будто пытался его очаровать.

И у него, чёрт побери, это великолепно получалось.

Последняя мысль заставила Леонарда замешкаться с ответом, и он застыл с приоткрытым ртом, запоздало подумав, что Павел, с его-то послужным списком, давным-давно знает о его влюблённости и может сейчас ею воспользоваться. А Леонард, конечно, не станет ему отказывать.

Павел вздохнул и сделал шаг навстречу, обезоруживающе улыбаясь. Слишком интимно для начала своего обычного соблазнения, Леонард видел это много раз и мог судить.

— Я очень ревнивый и любвеобильный, со мной сложно. Я считаю, ты должен знать. Поэтому я даю тебе возможность уйти, пока я ещё не совсем решился.

Леонард рвано выдохнул — он не ожидал настолько резкого наступления. Чёрт, да он вообще его не ожидал! Павел не должен был сейчас быть таким невыносимо прекрасным, испытывающим ту же бурю чувств, что и он сам. Не с Леонардом Маккоем, не перед баром на Йорктауне и не в этой вселенной. Но надо было что-то говорить, а потому он спросил:

— А если я останусь?

— Если ты останешься, — Павел взял его руки в свои и непринуждённо водрузил их себе на плечи, оказываясь непозволительно, преступно близко, — я всё же попытаюсь сделать так, чтобы ни один из нас об этом не пожалел.

— Идёт, — Леонард, как загипнотизированный, смотрел в его глаза, всё-таки тривиально чувствуя себя тонущим в них — и так желал утонуть, как ничего и никогда до этого.

Павел обхватил ладонями его лицо, наклонился… Леонард зажмурился, одновременно боясь обмана и не веря своему счастью, но вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения: Павел тёрся кончиком носа о его собственный.

— Это называется эскимосский поцелуй, Lyonya, — шутливо сказал он, когда Леонард изумлённо открыл глаза.

Тот на секунду решил, что Павел смеётся над ним, и уже собирался выразить своё возмущение, но Павел снова наклонился и накрыл губами его губы, скользнув языком в рот и пресекая этим все возражения. Леонард замер на мгновение, а потом прильнул к Павлу, позволяя ему углубить поцелуй.

Он никогда не думал, что можно целоваться настолько бесстыдно — Павел неторопливо овладевал им только с помощью языка прямо посреди улицы, хотя со стороны это выглядело, наверное, относительно невинно. Но Леонард чувствовал себя так, будто Павел раздел его и нагнул прямо над парковой скамейкой, — настолько это было потрясающе. Он постанывал и стискивал пальцами бёдра Павла, вжимая его в себя, а Павел целовал его — с короткими перерывами на вдохи, мокро, жадно, властно и сладко до подгибающихся коленей.

Когда Леонард понял, что скоро физически не сможет удержать себя в вертикальном положении, Павел отстранился и с улыбкой сказал:

— А это был французский. Пока хватит, или ты хочешь ещё?

— Чёрт возьми, Павел, я человек, а не орионец, дай мне минуту, — Леонард пытался прийти в себя и уткнулся в шею Павла, глубоко вдыхая его запах.

Павел погладил его по волосам и обнял, уютно и слегка покровительственно.

— Kakoy zhe ty juniy, moy horoshiy, — прошептал он, и Леонард улыбнулся, не веря в то, что слышит.

— Так значит, я могу рассчитывать на продолжение? — с замиранием сердца спросил он, чувствуя, как спокойно и умиротворённо дышит Павел.

— Если не боишься проблем — определённо, Lyonya, — Павел прижался губами к его макушке и шумно вдохнул.

Леонард пытался не шевелиться — теперь он чувствовал беззащитность Павла и его доверие, будто держал их в руках. Оказалось, он не один в своём маленьком сумасшествии — только вот Павлу, уже пережившему предательство, было вдвойне страшно озвучить свои чувства и снова отдать сердце кому-то, кто мог — пусть даже теоретически — его повторно разбить.

— Я вскрывал живых и мёртвых, не испугался ни разу, спускаясь в десанты на планеты, охваченные эпидемиями опаснейших вирусов квадранта, воскресил — ну, почти — Джима… Павел, ты серьёзно считаешь, что я могу чего-то бояться?

— Космоса, — вдруг сказал тот и нервно рассмеялся.

Леонард легонько ткнул его кулаком в бок и снова обнял, не в силах отпустить. Не сейчас.

— Ladno, uyel, — ответил он и буквально почувствовал изумление Павла.

— Ty govorish’ po-russki? — восхищённо спросил тот.

Леонард ощутил грудью его участившееся сердцебиение и понял, что готов удивлять Павла всю оставшуюся жизнь, только ради этих по-детски восторженных ноток в его голосе.

— Ya I vyshyvat’ umeyu, I na mashinke tozhe, — сказал он, заставляя Павла рассмеяться от узнавания, — ty ne odin tut geniy, paren’.

— Ty tshudo, — выдохнул Павел, чуть отстраняя от себя Леонарда, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и снова поцеловал, долго и мучительно, до головокружения, а потом добавил: — Ya lyublyu tebya.

И, глядя в его глаза, Леонард знал — он родился, чтобы услышать эти слова.

Потому что они стоили гораздо дороже целой вселенной.


End file.
